This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This subproject supports the general infrastructure support for the NRAMM facilities. Activities include maintenance of microscopes and ancillary support equipment, maintenance and upgrading of NRAMM computational facilities and the visualization facility and general software maintenance and support. NRAMM supports a wide variety of software packages used by ~8 research groups at TSRI and UCSD. A short weekly organizational meeting is held every week to coordinate these activities.